


You know I'll take you there

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: If Victor has to spend the rest of his life on his knees, worshipping Yuuri in body and soul, he would gladly do so.





	You know I'll take you there

**You know I’ll take you there**

 

If Victor has to spend the rest of his life on his knees, worshipping Yuuri in body and soul, he would gladly do so. This is what he thinks while he wraps his arms around Yuuri's thighs and presses his face against the hollow slightly above Yuuri's knees.

"You're beautiful," he says, leaning his head back to watch his beloved in the eyes, dwelling in the little pleasure of seeing a small blush spread across Yuuri's nose and cheekbones.

"Am I?" Yuuri asks, slowly, uttering the question in that way he knows will drive Victor crazy. His normally innocent, brown eyes shine with mischief, as he stretches down a hand to cup Victor' cheek. Victor leans into the touch like he is starving for physical contact. He's a thirsty man in the desert, just now spotting an oasis.

"Why don't you prove it to me?" Yuuri adds, his voice low and velvety. It sends shivers down Victor's spine.

"Gladly," he exhales. It’s barely more than a purr.

Moments later Yuuri is sat on the edge of the bed, Victor at his feet, set between his spread thighs. Yuuri is wearing the most comfortable, least sexy clothes he has; those baggy, slightly oversized, sweatpants and T-shirt of the off-season period. Yet, in Victor's mind, he couldn't be sexier, not even if he wore one of those pairs of lingerie panties one day Victor will convince him to wear.

"I love you," Victor says for what may be the thousand time that week.  But sometimes, with Yuuri, it’s better to say it in abundance. "I love everything about you."

It isn't a lie or an exaggeration and if it takes repeating those words until the last hint of voice dies in his throat, kissing every inch of Yuuri's soft skin until his lips are chapped beyond repair, Victor will do so without a second thought.

"I love your feet," he begins, pressing an open-mouthed kiss where the anklebone pops outs. There is a bluish bruise there and Victor wishes he could kiss the pain away.

He tugs a little at the waistband of Yuuri's pants.

"May I?"

Yuuri exhales his affirmation, his yes distorted into a gulped moan as Victor mouths at his crotch through the cloth.

Yuuri's sweatpants end up being pooled around his ankles.

Victor gently nibbles at the thin layer of fat covering Yuuri's powerful muscles.

"I love your thighs, your knees, your calves," he continues, leaving a trail of kisses down Yuuri's legs and back up.

Strong legs to create music when on the ice; and to wrap around his hips when they are alone and he is so deeply inside of Yuuri sometimes he believes they could become a single, new entity.

Thumbs dig into the flesh of Yuuri's hips, under the fabric of his shirt.

"That tickles," Yuuri says in between giggles.

"Would this be better?" Victor suggests, pressing his nose against Yuuri's cock, still trapped in his pants.

He can feel it hardening moment by passing moment, as he traces the bump line, breathing in the smell. In his own trousers, his sex throbs, and Victor can feel it leaking drops of pre-come on his underwear. A bundle of saliva fills Victor’s mouth and he swallows, hard, for another more pleasing presence will soon be in his mouth.

"Let me suck you," he asks, almost begging. Yuuri's fingers tugging at his silver tufts is worth more than an answer. He drags Yuuri underwear down his legs with almost reverence. "You should lie down," he adds, lips twisting in a smirk; it soon stretches into a full smile when he wraps his mouth around the tip of Yuuri's cock, indulging in the bitter and salty taste of pre-come on his tongue.

Touch is a subtle language, words transmitted by the inch of the skin, praises turned into caresses.

It's the perfect love language when having a cock tip brushing against the edge of his throat. Or so Victor believes, as he ends up swallowing Yuuri's come. His head is set between those powerful thighs, which Victor firmly believes, could crush his skull. They are as strong as the hand caressing his scalp, fingers sweetly intertwining in his silver tufts, is gentle.

"Was it good?" Victor asks, licking a trace of come at the corner of his mouth with a mischievous grin. The blush on Yuuri's cheeks intensifies, and it is adorable how he can be so shy and yet so commanding at the same time.

"Very good," Yuuri praises. After a moment, he adds, "Come here," arms opening in invitation and scooting back on the bed. He makes then a little show of sliding off his shirt.

"Can I undress you?" Yuuri questions once he had thrown the garment aside and Victor's world shifts just slightly before the tables are turned and Yuuri is on top of him

The mattress creaks as they shift their weights until they have found the most comfortable position.

Just like Yuuri, Victor is dressed for staying at home and it wouldn't take much to take off his clothes, but Yuuri is a performer and Victor can feel in his touch how he should really savour the moment.

"You are handsome," Yuuri says, leaning forwards to nibble at Victor's lower lip. His hands trace the edge of the shirt peering under Victor's hoodie.  They slid under the layer of clothes with a feather-like touch so tantalising it has Victor's breath hitching in his throat and a soft, almost unexpected moan exiting his lips.

"Yuuri," he chastises.

But Yuuri takes his time, slowly, undressing Victor inch by inch, making him feel everything in the sweetest of torture. And then Yuuri is finally palming him, fingers coated with the lube he retrieved from the bedside table curling around his cock.

Victor mirrors the gesture with Yuuri's sex, smirking when Yuuri's widen his eyes in surprise. But it’s only a flickering moment of uncertainty before _Eros_ coats him like a glamour and his touch becomes languid and sensual as he works Victor's up,  indulging in having Victor jerking him off at the same time. Pleasure travels between their bodies like a snake biting its tail.

Victor buries his face in the welcoming curve of Yuuri's crook, mouth hanging open, as Yuuri’s handjob goes directly to his brain. Judging from Yuuri’s touch becoming increasingly erratic it must be the same for him.

It doesn't take much before Victor feels his whole being go tense and sticky warmth spills through his finger.

 

"Now," Yuuri is the first to break the silence, “how do you want me to fuck you?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My NSFW piece for the Heartbeats on Ice zine. Theme: Physical touch.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh, I Can Take You There, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488610) by [undermyumbreon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon)




End file.
